Finding Skye Part 2
Grey Bergman: Shadow the Night Fury crooned sadly as she looked around and listened for any signs of her rider and their new friend returning. She was beginning to grow more and more worried. Grey was wandering around alone trying to find Warren, and she was stuck here keeping this strange human safe. She wanted to go and find the Viking girl and the Pooka/human hybrid, but she also didn’t want to disobey Grey’s order to stay with the man named Skye. The dragon stood over the man and sniffed him trying to find any sign of him waking up. Was he ever going to? "Warren!" Grey shouted as she ran through the woods dodging any low-hanging tree branches or roots that jutted out of the ground searching in all directions for her best friend. With every second, she grew more and more worried for the Pooka/human hybrid, especially after the way she just took off after what happened with Skye. She couldn’t tell of it was because she was scared or what… "Warren, please! Where are you?!" No answer. "Warren!" Shadow soared above the forest as Grey and Warren scanned the foliage for any signs of Skye. So far…it wasn’t looking good. There was no telling how long ago Skye left Shadow at his campsite, but there was no doubt he was getting closer to the camp. "You see anything back there?" she asked Warren. Warren: Warren brushed the snow and soul from her fingertips with her thumb, crouched beside one of the many footprints. “Nothing new,” she said. “…He’s going back to the rebellion. If we take Shadow we can intercept him on his way there. While he’s still on foot.” Akira Skye: Skye had been wandering around in what felt to be circles. He hadn’t been paying too much attention to the directions he run. And it all looked the same to him. He was hopelessly lost. And he couldn’t find his way back. “Well… Fuck.” And he just sat down and tried to heal his own wounds. And it worked: to an extent. Warren: The trees were sparse, allowing them to get a good, if not patchy, view of his trail. He wasn’t trying to hide it, and the footprints were clear in the snow. Warren leaned over Shadow’s side, shielding her face from snowflakes and wind with one hand. "Okay… He WAS going to the camp. Now," Warren followed the aimlessly meandering line of footsteps with her eyes, "now I have no idea what he’s doing." Grey Bergman: Grey followed where Warren was looking and leaned over as well, and sure enough…there he was. “He’s really not good at hiding, is he?” she said. “Shadow, take us down.” The Night Fury swooped down and landed in front of Skye. Akira Skye: Skye jumped up and upon seeing his new found ‘friends’ he smiled widely. “Oh good. Perhaps you can help me back to camp? I do have a few things left unfinished.” Warren: Warren slid off the Night Fury. “Skye… Do you think that’s a good idea? And,”she made a baffled motion, not unkind, but confused, “what were you doing in camp in the first place? And… Wouldn’t it be safer for you to… Not come back?” Grey Bergman: Grey followed Warren’s lead and hopped off Shadow and looked at Skye curiously. “She’s right, Skye,” she said. “Stonegit has made it clear that he wants you gone. He even ordered us to finish the job once we found you, but we convinced him to give us a choice. We’re not going to, but…there’s no way to tell if Stonegit won’t if you come back. The guy is clearly on the brink of losing it, and there’s no telling what he might do to you.” Akira Skye: Skye simply shook his head. “I know it is not the wisest of actions. But that darkness lead me there. For what reason: I do not know. But, I do know that it was important. And its motives were wrong. But I assure you if I go back and at least attempt something I can say that I lost life with some dignity. Instead of dying in the cold like the madman everyone thought I was.” Grey Bergman: "Look, I understand you want to make something of yourself and prove yourself," Grey said as she let Skye’s words sink in, "but going after Stonegit is not going to change anyone’s mind about you. We don’t even know if the rebels are starting to realize that he’s declining." Akira Skye: Skye held up his hand for silence. Once Grey stopped talking he opened his mouth once more. “It was honestly never about honor or anything like that. It was for me to prove that I am not the evil that infected me. I only acted in such a way because of that infection. That damned infection! I’m glad to be rid of it. But now I must correct my wrongs. Serve time in the dungeon if that it what is required of me. Sing I no song of mourning any life I may lose in there. Instead, praise be to the Gods above!” He grinned warmly and spread his arms out. “For who am I to try and play God anymore? I should have never taken up such a study! I forbid myself from even trying such a thing!” He laughed heartily and fell to the snow. Upon closer inspection: he disappeared. Grey Bergman: Silence took over quickly as Skye fell into the snow literally disappearing before the girls’ eyes.The viking girl, the Pooka/human hybrid, and the Night Fury all stared in shock at the spot and then at each other hoping someone would have the answers. Grey then walked forward and widened her eyes when she saw that they didn’t imagine it. There was no sign of Skye…only an imprint of his body in the snow. She turned to Warren. “You saw that too, right?” Grey asked. Warren: Warren’s mouth tightened and she had to exert a surprising amount of effort to keep herself from throwing her hands into the air with a sound of frustration. Does no one just fly, or, Thor forbid, WALK anywhere anymore?? she thought. Fine, if he wants to get himself killed, there’s nothing I can do about it. And to be honest I’m too tired to care. I’m sure he knows what he’s doing, and if he doesn’t… well I hope I won’t have to bail him out of anything again until tomorrow. She sighed heavily. "Yes, I did. Why do I even question things anymore…." The half-pooka shuffled over to wrap her arms around Shadow’s neck, leaning against the dragon in exhaustion. "Grey, I don’t know about you, but I don’t think I can stand up anymore. Do you think we can fly back or call it a night? We brought supplies for a few days, we’ll be okay if we need to stay out here for a night…." Grey Bergman: Grey stared at the Night Fury and the half-pooka. She could easily see how worn out they were. Warren even looked like she was about to pass out on Shadow. She thought it over. They did have enough supplies to get them through one night, and Skye was pretty set on heading back to the camp. Nothing they said seemed to get through to him. Perhaps, it was best that they stop trying to babysit Skye and take care of themselves first. She was pretty tired herself. Perhaps, it was a blessing in disguise that they could avoid the camp for one night. "Let’s set up camp here for the night," she said."We can head back first thing in the morning." Warren: The prospect of sleep was immensely relaxing. Today was too long. Too full of choices, and fear, and tears. For all she knew, it could be worse in camp, but for now, sh fumbled with the buckles of the saddlebags and helped set up a somewhat sloppy camp before collapsing on top of her cold blankets with a small murmur, too tired to even curl up like she usually did. Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Warren Category:Akira Skye